hypothesis that race differences in socio-environmental exposures lead to a pro-inflammatory predisposition which can in turn lead to an increased risk of cardiovascular disease. This study will be conducted using data from the HANDLS (Healthy Aging in Neighborhoods of Diversity across the Life Span study), a study conducted by National Institution on Aging, Laboratory of Cellular and Molecular Biology of the Gerontology Research Center. This study is designed to merge biological, behavior, and social determinants of health disparities without confounding from socioeconomic status.